


Fumbling all Over You

by Trash (Furry_garbage)



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21713227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furry_garbage/pseuds/Trash
Summary: Noelle finally says how she feels to Susie.
Relationships: Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Fumbling all Over You

Sweat welled in her hands. Sharp, searing breaths lashed her lungs. Her Chest constricted.

****

Noelle stared at her reflection in the bathroom's mirror: nervous wreck.

Get it together, girl. Nothing in the way now, she's nice, yeah! You got this.

Her knees buckled as her shoes skid across the tiles.

She's going to tear me to shreds...

Noelle cradled her searing face within her damp palm. "Please be true," She whispered as she shook her head.

It's going to be okay, what's the worst she could do?

The image of Susie pummeling her into the ground flooded her thoughts.

An awkward, meek chuckle escaped her.

At least I'd have someone finally touch me for once.

Noelle clasped her lips.

I'm not that touch starved am I...?

The image of Susie lifting her up in her arms tickled Noelle's fluttering heart.

Her ears folded and shoulders slumped. "Okay...maybe a little."

The toilet flushed behind her before the stall's door creaked open.

Noelle's skin crawled as her fur bristled. Shit!

Catti strolled out of the bathroom with her eyes glued to her phone as her fingers rapped against it. She stepped behind Noelle "Could you move?" Her lifeless, stoic stare locked with Noelle's wavering one.

"S-sorry." She stepped aside.

"Thanks." Catti stowed her phone as she washed her cans. "Also." She paused. "Might want to keep your voice down."

Noelle scrunched up. She ceased her breaths. Her body quivered.

"Because if she walked in..." Catti shut the faucets as it squeaked. Her feline eyes dragged towards Noelle's while she dried her paws. "She'd probab-" Her phone vibrated, she snagged it from her pocket and typed.

She heard all of it!

Noelle's brows twitched and chest pitted like a sinkhole. "W-what'd she do?"

Catti raised a finger to halt her.

"Please tell me!"

No reply.

"...Catti..." Her head and shoulders slumped.

"I don't know." Catti shrugged. "I'm not her." She paused. "Also..." Catti winked. "Good luck." She strolled out of the bathroom.

I'm utterly doomed to die...but I guess I'll die in her arms.

Noelle's lopsided smile twitched. "I'm pathetic."

****. . .** **

She dragged her shoes along the vacant hallways. Noelle fixated on the school's double doors. The dividing barrier from _her_.

Her feet anchored into the tile.

Muscles tensed. Frozen.

Breaths dull and stung. Chest constricted.

Noelle rested her hands by her fluttering chest.

Even if she's into girls, what'd she see in me? Nothing...

She sunk her teeth into her dry lips.

Because what is there?

Noelle shut her eyes and shook her head. Come on, you got this!

She arched her chest back, puffed out her chest like a superhero, and strutted towards the exit:

Noelle tripped over herself. She crashed face first into the tile. She lie in her pitiful defeat.

Who'd ever want to love a dunce like me?

The doors crept open before it brushed against Noelle's forehead. Sunlight crept through the crevice.

Just let me rot...please.

Susie's voice plucked Noelle's heartstrings. "What the fu—Huh?"

Noelle's eyes widened, her heart pounded. Sweat trickled down her throbbing forehead.  
Her splayed, body quivered like a chihuahua while she ceased her breathing.  
Her sore face scrunched, she hefted her chest up: They stared at each other.  
Susie's yellow as buttercup eyes peeked through her fluffy locks of hair.  
Noelle gulped, her shoulders eased, and she chuckled.  
She wallowed in the cleansing serenity.  
Noelle fumbled over her words:

"H-hello, sussie!" She froze. Eyes round. Idiot.

Susie's cold, stoic stare pierced Noelle's heart.

Welp, that's my epitaph.

She lifted Noelle by the back of her school uniform jacket.

Whoa she's strong!

Noelle's limbs dangled as Susie hefted her up: their eyes met as their muzzles suspended inches from each other. Her cheeks burned while she pursed her lips. "S-sorry." Noelle faux a playful smile.

Susie shook her head and sighed. She rested Noelle onto her feet before Susie hunched over with her hands in her pocket and slunk towards Alphys' classroom.

She didn't murder me...so, she's nice...?

Her boots clattered against the tile.

Or she's sparing me...so...

Noelle peeked at the door as it slid shut: the room darkened.

I should tak- She winced from the thundering roar.

"God-FUCKING- ** **DAMMIT****."

The doorknob rattled.

Noelle squinted, she raised a brow.

Susie kicked the door in while it crashed onto the ground. "Oh... ** **shit****!" She held her head as she tugged on strands of her hair.

Her skin crawled, Noelle dragged her feet as she crept towards the exit.

That'd be my cue...

The door creaked as it crawled.

Noelle stared at Susie with round eyes before she glanced at the exit until she checked on Susie, who darted towards her while Noelle anchored in place; her body trembled as her mind wailed for her to run but the blurred monster swept her off of her feet and slammed her to the lockers: an acute twinge shot up her spine.

Silence.

She shut her eyes and scrunched up.

Yup...Kris lied, they're such a dick.

Her gut contorted. Bile churned. She held her breath.

No reply.

Noelle's heart pounded as she whimpered. Pathetic...

"Can you..."

She crept an eye open.

Susie dipped her head between her shoulders. Her hair veiled her eyes. "Help me fix...the door?"

Noelle blinked. "W-what?" The side of her lip crooked up.

Her jaw hung in the air as if to speak but she shook her head and sighed. "Do it or I'll pound your face in."

She stared at Susie with round eyes while she edged her head against the lockers. "U-umm...I can...try?"

Susie faced away and mumbled a few words before she lowered Noelle onto her feet.

Oh geez...what've I gotten myself into?

Noelle sighed as her muscles eased. "Thank you for...not murdering me."

"Depends if you fix the door." Susie crossed her arms.

...Right...

Noelle chuckled, she shut her eyes as her gut tightened. "Good thing, I know how to...fix doors." She feigned a toothy smile.

"Oh shit, that's fuckin' awesome."

She...believes me?

Noelle said, "I meant that as sa-"

Susie shoved Noelle into her chest while she carried her like a football to Alphys' room.

Wow. She's cute, strong, and dumb:

Just my type.

Noelle's cheeks burned as she melted in Susie's firm grasp.

Wouldn't mind getting a pounding from yo—Wait no! Bad thoughts! No lewding!

Susie tossed Noelle face first into the ground in front of the door.

"Ow..." Her forehead throbbed as she rubbed it. Noelle stared at the door before she studied it.

Doesn't look too bad?

"Well?" Susie crossed her arms.

"I...ugh...am checking it."

"Oh...cool."

Noelle scuttled towards the door. She sat upright on her knees. "You...knocked the bolts out."

"Damn, I'm pretty strong." Susie's fangs peeked from the sliver of her beautiful smile.

Noelle's heart fluttered as she rested her hand on her chest. "And hot too." Her face scrunched up and whispered, "Oops."

"What?" Susie blinked.

"I...err,ahm." Noelle stammered, "I said you're..." She paused, her heart pounded. " _Cool_!"

Her eye that peeked through the locks of hair narrowed. "You didn't say that."

Noelle's smile stretched across her cheeks. "I...forgot?" She shrugged.

Susie's eyes locked with Noelle's rounding ones.

Sweat beat down her forehead.

Guess I'm dead now.

Susie shrugged. "Whatever, get the door done."

Noelle chuckled. "...R-right..." She gulped. "C-could you, ahm, hold the door?"

She leaned her head back while her body sagged. "Ugh, making me do everything."

"P-please? It'd be...heh...helpful since you're..." Noelle coughed. "Strong." She stood and faced her.

Susie scratched the tip of her nose.

"We can get it done fa-"

"Do you think I'm strong?"

What?

Noelle's chest tightened. Muscles tensed. Feet anchored.

Silence.

"Not like I care..." Susie arched her chest back and turned away.

Nolle smiled. "You're the strongest person I know!"

"R-really?" Susie's cheeks flushed the shade of a rose as it tickled Noelle's heart.

She's blushing! AHHHHHHHHHH. She's so cute!

"Yes!" Noelle said.

"That's a lie." Susie covered her mouth while she leaned her head forward to veil her eyes.

I can do this! Bombard her with kindness!

"I've never seen anyone fight so many people!"  
"You've been able to compete with so many people in sports!"  
"Y-you, ugh...are so cool with the way you carry yourself and your demeanor is amazing!"

You got her now! Time for the ultimate compliment!

"You don't let anyone walk over you and I _wish_ I could be like that!"

Susie cradled her face in her palm as she rested her elbow against her crossed arm.

Gee-golly-Mrs. Molly, She's the cutest!

Noelle said, "I know you can be mean, but I believe that deep down you're a good person!"

Susie snickered.

I got her now, now hit her with it:

****THE ULTIMATE QUESTION OF LIFE** **

"A-and...ahm." Her fervent adoration clung to the tip of her tongue. "W-will you go on a d-"

"I'm none of those things."

Noelle recoiled her head back.

"...Just shut up and fix the door." Susie dragged herself towards the entrance as she shoved her shoulder against Noelle's and brushed her aside.

Wait...what?

Noelle blinked, she halfway turned her body to face Susie, who lifted the door.

"Are you just going to stare?"

"S-sorry." Her head slumped between her shoulders.

They tinkered with the door for hours without a word. They repaired it.

The lopsided door scrapped against the floor as Noelle shut it.

"Eh, fuck it, it's good enough." Susie strolled towards the exit with her back hunched and hands in her pockets.

Don't let this slip by!

Noelle's nose twitched. She clenched her fist. She dragged her dull legs.

Susie peeked over her shoulder. "Umm..." Her eye met Nolle's before it darted away.  
"Thank you."

She froze in place. Her heart skipped a beat.

Was I just thanked? No...way...

Noelle sprinted in front of Susie with her hands over her chest before she gazed up at Susie's soothing eyes. "S-Susie...I..wanted to ask...you something..." Her body quivered as a heartfelt, invigorating sensation bloomed within her chest.

Silence.

Susie's magenta smooth scales the shade of her Father's leftover wine seized Noelle's attention. The sangria unkempt hair dangled when Susie leaned towards her: their faces an inch apart. "What?" Her heavy, sultry breaths dampened Noelle's fur.

"W-will you..." She gulped her desires.

It's now or never!

Susie's lip quirked. "Are you...okay?"

Sweat trickled down her throbbing forehead.

"You...look...sick."

Noelle shut her eyes. She opened and closed her fist. She spoke her feelings:

"Will you g-g..." Noelle clenched her teeth. "Get a drink with me!" Her head collapsed between her shoulder. Complete and utter failure.

No reply.

She's not interested in someone as lame as me.

The crippling silence pricked her skin.

Face it, you're not worthy of love.

Noelle's heart sunk like a ship. Eyes seared with welled tears. She sniffled.

"There's a fountain over there, y'know?"

Might as well face the rejection.

She grit her teeth, held her breath, and tensed up. "Susie...what I meant is..."

Silence.

Noelle stared Susie in the eyes: she toothily smiled. "Would you go on a d..."  
Her love ravaged her aching throat. She faced away and sighed.  
Noelle's lips quivered. Tears flooded her burning cheeks.  
Her muscles contracted as her erratic breathing stung.  
She turned to her with her arms over her chest.  
Noelle's encombering words escaped her:

  
"Will you go on a date with me!"

Susie flailed her arms as she retracted a step back while her eyes widened.

Biting silence.

Neither flinched.

Noelle's heart ached.

Susie crossed her arms.

Her head wilted.

Idiot, idiot, YOU IDIOT!

Noelle shut her eyes.

Susie whispered, "Why would you want to date me?"

She raised her head.

She faux her tough girl grin as her voice cracked, "I'm mean, ugly, and I hurt people..."

Noelle shook her head. "That's not tr-"

"Don't bullshit." Susie shrugged. "I know what I am."

She smiled. "You never hurt me, weren't mean to me, and I think you're beautiful."

Susie's eyes darted away. Her cheeks flushed. "I...slammed you into a locker."

"Because you're worried I'd snitch." Noelle shut her eyes and flinched when Susie snarled as she towered over her.

"I'm not afraid of anything!"

"R-right!"

Susie sighed. "Isn't the bird guy...a better choice?" She crossed her arms.

Noelle shook her head. "We're just friends."

"That blows."

She chuckled. "Eh, he's not dating material."

"Neither am I."

Noelle tilted her head to the side as she averted her gaze. She twirled a strand of her hair.  
"I wouldn't say that."

Susie huffed. "You're either the sweetest person in the world or the craziest."

"More like...ahm." Her outstretched smile dimpled her cheeks. "Crazy in love with you."

She shielded her rosy cheeks with her palm as she shook her head. Susie sucked air through her clenched teeth while she rested her hands on her hips. "You don't even know me."

"Then can I?"

Susie's lips receded. "Why?"

Noelle shut her eyes and smiled. "Because, I've never been with someone as sweet as you."

She blinked. "You hang out with shitty friends."

"You know what I mean." Noelle laughed.

Susie scratched the side of her head. "Not really?"

"It's a small town, you understand, right?"

Silence.

Susie bobbed her head. The end of her lips wilted.

"S-Sus-"

"...So I'm just a last resort...?"

Noelle's heart ceased from Susie's bitter, biting words. "N-no!"

She chuckled.

"You're not, ple-"

"Shut up!" Susie bent her knees as she leaned her head back and hysterically laughed. "Wow, to almost think someone loved me!" She bared her fangs as the lone eye sheened like burning sulfur from the bleeding sunbeams. Her resentful voice dragged:

"Get the **_**FUCK**_** out of my face." Susie clutched Noelle's jacket and jerked her head in front of her dagger-like fangs. "Before I tear yours off." She shoved her away.

Noelle staggered before she caught her bearings. "I didn't mean it li-"

Susie slammed the exit doors opened and tramped outside with her arms crossed.

The door crept shut as darkness consumed the light.

Noelle's body numbed, her wracked mind replayed the scene over and over in her head while she fixated on her regrets

...Why am I such an idiot...?

Tears poured down her cheeks like cascading waterfall. She covered her face with her palm. Her crumbling heart sundered.

Because you aren't worthy of love.

Noelle shook her head.  
She gritted her teeth as her chin quivered.  
Her body relaxed while she inhaled deep breaths.  
Noelle peeked out the doors. She watched Susie as she stormed down the intersection.  
She exhaled her woe. Headed into the amber coated landscape. Her fingers curled in and out.

I can fix this.

She chased after Susie.

****. . .** **

Noelle checked the town hall, stupid idea; investigated the graveyard, worth a shot; she stared down the groove with an unkempt trail, might as well.

Please be there.

She careened down the pathway.

Noelle's heart raced.

Sharp breathing.

Sweat trickled down her forehead.

The sun crawled behind the mountains as darkness encroached across the land.

A knoll peeked in the horizon with a sitting, stark figure on top of it.

Please be her!

Noelle bolted behind the mound before she doubled over and panted. "S-Sus-" She coughed. Oh god, I'm pathetic.

Silence.

"I-I understand you're mad." Noelle face scrunched up as bile crept up her contorted gut.  
"I...I didn't mean it!" She covered her mouth before she dry heaved. "I have feelings for you." She shut her eyes. "And I mean it!"

No reply.

...Please forgive me...

She clenched her teeth and raised her head up. Her eyes widened:

A grotesque, loathsome feline with fur the shade of baby vomit and a face that only a mother could love fixated on her with bug eyes. "You have feelings for me?" His cigarette slipped from his creepy smile.

Sweet-mother-of-jebus-heck-christ. I hate my life.

Noelle's brow twitched. She shut her eyes and waved her lax palm in the air. "Sorry! Wrong person!" She slid her foot back.

"Oh..."

"Yeah, my bad!" She pivoted but frigid bolt shot down her spine when he spoke.

"If you're going to tear a guy's heart out..." He paused. "At least tell me I'm worthy of love."

"Ugh...I'm sure you'll find someone..."

Only on a dating app.

He squealed, "REALLY!"

"Sorry, I have to go!" Noelle jogged back to town.

" ** **THANK YOU FOR BELIEVING IN ME!"****

****. . .** **

****

Check the apartments. Nothing.

Check the ally. Sad teacher.

Check by Kris' house. Pointless.

Noelle rubbed her throbbing forehead. Maybe it's just not meant to be?  
Her shoulders slacked as she strolled down Kris's street to the gate.

I messed up...that's just how it is...

She crossed her arms and sighed.

I should...at least apologize...maybe give her a gift?

Noelle clutched the frigid bars as she stared down the empty road. She ruminated on Susie's words:

  
  
"Get the **_**FUCK**_** out of my face. Before I tear yours off."

The image of Susie's hurt expression plucked her unwinding heartstrings.

An apology gift will do, I hope...

Noelle's head collapsed between her shoulders before she dragged herself to the flower shop.

She stared at the closed sign on the window sill.

Maybe even the world thinks we shouldn't be to-

The glass door opened as a bell rung. "Oh, hello?"

Noelle snapped out of her trance and stared up at the white hulking goat monster. "C-can I please purchase flowers?"

He smiled. "For a sweet girl like you, it's on the house."

"T-thank you." Noelle nodded.

"What kind do you have in mind?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"I...don't know floral."

"Hmm, what's the meaning for them?"

Noelle's eyes darted away while she rubbed the back of her neck. "What do you mean?"

"Are they for love, a hello, goodbye, or a sorry?"

"They're for sorry!" Noelle clasped her hands together and stared up at him.

He scratched his chin. "What kind of sorry?"

"U-umm..." Her cheeks burned. "A...I'm sorry for being rude?"

"Like a sorry for forgetting our anniversary kind of rude?"

She raised a brow. "N-no."

"How about sorry for eating all the pie kind of rude?"

Noelle shook her head.

"Hmm." He nodded. "A sorry for not telling you I love you every day even though I try my best and I forget at times." His voice faltered, "Despite how finances are, I still love you even if you had to do it in order to help the kids." He crossed his arms and slumped over. "But I know I messed up big time with the store, but I hope one day you can forgive me kind of rude?" His eyes sagged as he stared at her.

"...S-sure...?"

He smiled "Oh! Then you'd want a rose. Hold on." He stepped into his shop.

What just happened?

Noelle blinked.

He stepped out with a single rose. "Careful now, they're beautiful but if you aren't careful..." His shoulders wilted. "They'll cut deep and leave scars." He extended its head towards her.

"T-thank you." Noelle plucked it from his hand.

"It's not problem." He smiled. "Have a good night, and good luck!" He shut the door as his muffled sobs wracked her heart.

And I hope you do well too, Mr.

Noelle stared at the rose with the same shade of Susie's scales. She glanced to her right as her body clenched up and heart ceased:

Another stark figure in the shape of Susie sat at the end of the dirt walkway.  
They tossed something into the canal.

Her ears twitched when a rock echoed as it plinked against its walls.

I got this, just...stay cool and don't say anything stupid.

She shut her eyes. Inhaled. Her body eased.

Noelle twirled the rose's stem.

I'm going to ruin it again.

Her heart ached.

Lips receded.

Susie's voice thundered in her mind, "Get the **_**FUCK**_** out of my face. Before I tear yours off."

Her nose twitched.

I already hurt her, I'm going to again...

Noelle's chin quivered. She clenched her teeth. She marched forward.

Her eyes crept open. She fixated on the stark fi—Susie.

I won't know unless I try. As dad always said: stay determined until the end and even if you fail, do so with a bow.

Susie peeked over her shoulder. She faced away.

"H-hey..." Noelle stepped beside her with the rose by her chest. "A-about earlier..." She twirled it.

She sighed. "I'm sorry."

Noelle's eyes widened. _What?_

"You..." Susie crossed her arms and grumbled. "Whatever..." She shrugged.

She smiled. "Thank you."

Silence.

"U-umm...is it okay if I sit by you?"

"Aren't afraid I'd rip your face off?"

Noelle's legs trembled as her feet anchored into the ground. "N-not at all!" She faux a playful smile.

"Eh, your death wish."

"C-could it be a death kiss?" Noelle's cheeks burned while her outstretched smile dimpled them.

Susie's lips wavered as she fought her smile.

Noelle sat beside Susie. Her legs dangled over the wall as she stared down at the river.  
"T-this is...for you." She averted her gaze, she extended her wavering arm out towards Susie with the head of the rose pointed at her.

Silence.

Her gut gnarled as sweat trickled down her forehead. "I-it reminded me of you."

No reply.

Noelle dragged her head to face Susie. Her eyes widened.

Tears streamed down Susie's cheeks.

She rested her hands on her lap. "I-I didn't mean to hu-"

"No...it's..." Her lips wilted as she leaned her chest forward. Her hanging jaw trembled.

Did I do something wrong?

Susie sniffled. "No one...has been nice like that..."

"I'm sure others have?"

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Susie's lopsided smile racked Noelle's heart.

"That you had to go thr-"

"I deserve it."

"No one deserves that."

"You don't fucking know me." Susie's knuckles popped.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything wrong."

Noelle stared at Susie's distorted reflection.

Those soft, soothing eyes peeked through her locks of hair.

Bitter silence.

"Noelle."

Her ears shot up as she stared at Susie: Round eyes met wilting ones.

"You should...find someone who isn't fucked up."

Noelle shook her head.

"I'm not doing it for pity, seriously, find someone else."

"Do...you feel the same for me?"

Susie averted her gaze. She tilted her head back and stared at the night sky.

Noelle's gut churned as she fidgeted.

Nerve-wracking silence.

Susie sighed.

"...It's okay..." Noelle's words lacerated her throat. "If you don't."

She shook her head. "The problem is." She paused. " I do."

Oh...oh no, I'm...I feel...dizzy?

Noelle's face burned as her body quivered. Her toothy smile dimpled her cheeks and her breathing hastened.

Tears pattered against Susie's leather jacket. "I'm not worthy of love."

"W-what?"

Susie faced her. Their eyes met. The sorrow within them tugged on Noelle's heart.

"Why do you say that?"

"I hurt people."

"When they both-"

"No, I do it for fun."

Noelle shook her head.

Susie wiped the tears from her eyes and sighed. "I even hurt people close to me."

Her heart pitted. "Oh..."

Silence.

"I'm sure there's a rea-"

"I hurt Kris..." She paused. "I nearly beat a close friend to death..." She cradled her head in her palms as she gasped. Her voice cracked, "I even hurt you for no reason!"

Noelle dug the rose's thorns into her palm. "But...you feel guilty for it...so..."

Susie threw her hands in the air. "So what! I've hurt people! And who's to say I won't hurt you again." Tears streamed down her face.

She smiled and gazed into Susie's eyes. "I believe you can be a better person."

"There's nothing good to begin with."

Noelle shook her head. "You feel guilty, you apologized, and you haven't hurt me."

Susie bared her fangs. "I hurt everyone close to me."

"We all do...that's why we have to learn from it and to forgive." Noelle smiled.

"Why won't you just **_**FUCKING**_** hate me!"

Noelle stared at her own reflection. Her ears pinned to her head. "Because..." She paused. "I know...you're scared..."

No reply.

"S-Sus-" She gasped and recoiled her head back.

Susie shot up, she jerked Noelle off of her feet as she clutched her jacket and snarled. Her jaw crept opened. "You think I'm fucking scared?"

Noelle's skin crawled. Her muscles constricted. Their eyes clashed.

"How about I rip your goddamn face off ri-"

"Do it." Her body quivered. "If you're so tough, then kill me!" Noelle clenched the rose in her hand.

Susie's lone eye sheened like a demon's from the moonlight.

Water sloshed against the canal.

Insects chirped.

Silence.

Susie dropped Noelle, who stumbled onto the ground. "Just hate me like everyone else."  
She crossed her arms.

Noelle clambered upright. Her head hung between her shoulders. "Do you hate me that much?"

No reply.

"I've shown you that I like you, but if you don't like me." Noelle grit her teeth. "Then stop being a bitch and tell me!" She stared Susie right in the eyes.

Neither flinched.

Noelle extended the rose in front of Susie's face. "It's a yes or no." Her breathing shorten. Chest tightened.

"Why?" Susie faced away.

"Because I find you to be strong, you're sweet deep down, and you don't take anything from anyone!" Noelle gulped. "Sure you're mean, but you don't have to be!" Her heart pounded. "I believe you can be a good person if you tried...so please..." Her teeming, fervent adoration escaped her lips:

"Will you do it with me?"

No reply.

Her dull arm quivered.

Noelle's eyes seared with welling tears.

She doesn't love me. She doesn't want me. She can be with so-

Her eyes widened.

Susie wrapped her rugged hand around Noelle's wrist. She plucked the rose from her hand.

Noelle's heart pounded. Her cheeks burned. Her nose twitched.

"I do."

She...she!

Susie stowed the rose in her back pocket before her soothing gaze trailed towards Noelle's.  
She lapped her firm arms around her frail body and nudged her into her warm embrace.  
Susie's velvety scent tickled her lungs when Noelle nestled against her beating chest.  
They gazed into one another's eyes; their muzzles inched towards each other.  
Her sultry, sharp breaths dampen Noelle's fur. Susie ceased her movement.  
"Thank you for..." She snickered. "Seeing that I'm worth something."  
Susie smiled as Noelle nuzzled her nose against hers and...

They kissed.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Reupload.


End file.
